1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing aircraft data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer program code for analyzing events that impact aircraft availability.
2. Background
Aircraft maintenance relates to analysis and actions that are performed to maintain and/or improve the airworthiness and reliability of an aircraft and the systems, subsystems, and components of the aircraft through out the life cycle of the aircraft. The actions that may be performed with respect to aircraft maintenance include the development of aircraft maintenance programs according to manufacture guidelines. Monitoring, control, and/or implementation of airworthiness directives issued by aviation regulatory authorities for an aircraft also may be performed as part of aircraft maintenance.
Further, aircraft maintenance also may include performing one or more of overhaul, repair, inspection, replacement, modification, or other suitable actions with respect to an aircraft part. These actions may be performed as part of an aircraft maintenance program. Further, aircraft maintenance also may include conducting periodic inspections based on calendar time, time in service, flight cycles, and/or landing cycles.
Currently, data is gathered to perform operation and maintenance analysis on aircraft. This analysis may be performed to identify whether maintenance has been performed for all of the aircraft within a fleet. Further, this analysis may be formed to determine what maintenance operations have been performed and what maintenance operations may need to be performed for an aircraft. Currently available systems are used to ensure that maintenance has been performed on the various aircraft in a fleet based on maintenance schedules and reported events that may require maintenance operations to be performed for various parts. In this manner, currently used maintenance programs may ensure that maintenance operations are performed on aircraft in a timely manner. These maintenance systems also may be employed to track current inventories of parts that may be needed for maintenance.